A Dying Love
by neo91
Summary: Naruto's last words. Very sad.


Disclaimer- don't own anything so don't sue me dammit!

A/N- Damn! I never thought I would write another rated T fic. O well.

Dedication- I've taken the dedication away from this due to the fact that the guy I wrote it for ended up being a total asshole.

A Dieing Love

Naruto lay on one of the tiny hospital beds, broken looking. His face was so cut and bruised that you could barely recognize him and he had a splint on an arm and a leg.

"What happened to you?" Sakura whispered, tears springing to her eyes, "How did something like this happen to you?"

She sank down into the chair that was pushed behind her.

"I'll leave you alone with him," the doctor said, taking his hands off of the back of the chair he had just pushed under her.

As soon as he was out of the door she broke down. "No, no, no," she kept murmuring.

FLASHBACK

"_Sakura-__chan__" __an__ all __to__ familiar voice called._

_She turned and smiled at the one she secretly loved. "Hey Naruto!" she said, waving._

_He ran towards her. "Hey Sakura-__chan__, do you __wanna__ go do something with me before I leave? It's our last chance to do something together," he said hopefully._

_She sighed in dismay. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I have so much to do today that I barely have time to sleep._

_If he was disappointed then he didn't show it._

"_It's ok," he smiled._

_She felt really bad. Not only __cause__ she just turned down the man she loved but because she knew the cheerfulness he was showing her was fake._

"_Hey, why don't we do something when you get back?" she asked, "We could go see a movie or something the day you come back, ok?"_

_The smile he was holding in place slipped for a moment and for just that moment she could see the dismay, heartbreak, and pain in his eyes._

"_That sounds great!" he said, cheerfulness back in place._

END FLASHBACK

"I knew I should have gone with him that day!" she said through her tears, "I should've asked about all the pain I saw in his eyes; should've done something that day that I saw him cry!"

FLASHBACK

_Sakura looked up into the great pine. Naruto sat up there, silent. _

"_Naruto?" she said just loud enough for him to hear._

_He didn't even acknowledge her, instead just stared at the ground._

_She climbed up to him and sat on the branch right next to him._

"_Naru__-," she stopped in __midsentance_

_She could just make out the tears on his cheeks. _

"_What happened?" she asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine," he grumbled._

_She rolled her eyes. "If you're fine then why are there tears on your face?"_

_His answer to her was a quick wipe of the cheeks and a very quick, forced looking smile._

"_Alright.__ If you need anything just let me know, ok?" she said, worry laced through her voice._

_He nodded._

END FLASHBACK

She laid her face sown on the bed next to his motionless body, her arm wrapping around her head protectively.

"You can't die. If you died then what would I do? I can't loose you! I love you!" she mumbled through her arm.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Sakura and all others had been kicked out of Naruto's room for about 4 hours now. Anxieties were at their peak, Sakura's the most.

A doctor in a long white coat came out. Sakura could tell from the look o his face what he was going to say but she still needed him to say it in order for her to believe it.

"I'm so sorry…All of you. But we lost him. The damage was too extensive for as to do anything. I'm so sorry," he said solemnly.

Sakura felt all hope and love shatter inside. She felt so emtey. How would she go on?

She didn't know when it had started but sometime she had fallen to the floor, sobbing. She felt comforting hands on her back and knew it was her teammates and friends but they didn't matter right now. Only the person that she had lost mattered.

"Um… I don't know if it meant anything, but he had a note in his pocket. It's addressed to one, Sakura?" the doctor made it a question.

Her head shot up. Seeing the small, crumpled piece of paper in his hand, she stood up and said, "I'm Sakura."

The doctor handed her the note and, with shaky hands she opened it.

On the inside it simply read:

Don't forget me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- ok, I know that this wouldn't fit into the story line for all you Naruto fans but I'll make it up to you somehow!

Neo91


End file.
